User blog:Nkstjoa/Mini Season 3 Announcement
So remember last year when I said that Season 2 was going to be my very last season, period, and that I'd be done writing fanon Death Battle's right after my series finale ??? vs. Supergirl? Well... that season finale's gonna be a while. Long story short, I commissioned for pictures of the mystery combatant near New Year's of last year and through no fault of the artist in question, they're taking longer than I had anticipated. I had pondered actually going ahead and revealing the mystery combatant and writing without the pics, but honestly, then I'd be basically going "??? is like... well picture ???, but, like, different." It really wouldn't be worth it without some bare minimum visuals to go along with her. But anyway, due to the wait, I actually wrote a few things to pass the time: *My first OC battle featuring my Sonic OC Cyborg E. against Windindi's Mega Man OC Cruch. *The complete top-to-bottom remastering of Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru. *And as of the 25th of October, I reached out to Ahomes and we completed Punisher vs. Red Hood. So with the time it's taken waiting for the pictures for the series finale, some of that fanon Death Battle writing spark came back to me and now I'm doing something I hadn't been doing since the announcement of Season 2: looking around at match-ups I'd be interested in doing. So with that, I've decided to reorganize my line-up a bit and essentially everything after Punisher vs. Red Hood will be my 3rd season. The thing is with what I've adopted so far... Punisher_Red_Hood_Fake_Thumbnail_V3.png|Punisher vs. Red Hood (collab with Ahomeschoolingroudon) (Complete)|link=Punisher vs. Red Hood Cyrax Fulgore Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Cyrax vs. Fulgore (Complete)|link=Cyrax vs. Fulgore Guts Kratos Fake Thumbnail.png|Kratos VS Guts (collab with Big the cat 10) (Complete)|link=Kratos VS Guts Dante_Devil_May_Cry_Dante_DmC_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC) (Complete)|link=Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) Ryu Jin Kazama Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Jin Kazama vs. Ryu (Collab with Shadow7615) (Complete)|link=Jin Kazama vs. Ryu That's a pretty tiny season line-up. In that case... Consider it a mini season! '''As many or as few more battles as I can muster until the time is finally come to close the book on my fanon Death Battle series. With that in mind, '''I'm open to doing some collabs and I'd like to offer my assistance regarding research help, writing the character sections of, even writing actual battles for the following characters: *Cole MacGrath (InFamous) *Kratos (God of War) *Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Sesshomaru (InuYasha) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) So if you need help with battles regarding the characters listed here, I'm your guy and I can do whatever I can to help with your battle. Feel free to even ask about characters not listed here, including those I previously worked on, and while I can't promise anything, I still may be able to assist. Disclaimer: If you're looking for scaling, measurements, or calculations of strength, speed, and durability when it's not particularly listed or hinted at... that's definitely out of my jurisdiction. So yeah. Still have some fight(s) in me yet and while I cannot come close to promising a deadline for my series finale, I can at least complete a few more battles for the time being. So hit me up here or on my message wall if you'd be interested in working with me on anything. Here's to writing up a few decent fights until that time comes. Happy Halloween. Category:Blog posts